clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonderwall (2)
The ninth episode of Season 3. Summary After the horrible accident, Julia finds her world falling apart. Will she revert back to her old ways or can her friends reel her back in? Meanwhile, Dex is all that Scott can think about and he starts to realize that these feeligs for him are more than just a crush. How will Eliza feel about this, or can he prevent her from finding out? And Angel reacts to her father returning irrationally and suffers a mental breakdown. Who will save her from this one? Main Plot Julia is broken after an accident and starts to lose her mind. Liam and her friends can't stand to watch and try to help, but can anyone help her at all? Sub Plot Scott is shocked when he realizes he might be feeling love for a guy for the first time and doesn't know how to react. He starts to go down a dark path once again and with the threat that Eliza might find out his feelings, it makes his paranoia run rampant. Third Plot Angel's father returns when he has nowhere else to stay and just seeing him sets Angel off. Will she make a mistake she will never be able to take back? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Wonderwall" by Oasis. *Julia attempts suicide in this episode. *This episode marks the end of the Julia-Liam Relationship. *This episode marks the final appearance of Frank O'Brian. *This episode has more parents make an appearance than any other with 8 total parents. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Keegan Connor Tracy' as Kristy Abbott *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Cameron Diaz' as Stephanie Bell *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Rob Estes' as Damian Daniels *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Kristen Chenoweth' as Mary-Beth Hooper *'Jacqueline Macinnes Wood' as Tamara Johnson *'David Tennant' as Frank O'Brian *'Patricia Heaten' as Diane White *'Drake Bell' as Blake Sommer *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Jeff Daniels' as Dylan Taylor Absences *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Liam: I just want to know where my girlfriend is! WHAT Scott: He’s all I think about, my head is going to explode! HAPPENS Danielle: Don’t let your freak of a father ruin your life. Angel: He already did! WHEN Dex: Why would you fuck things up with me and Eliza?! What is wrong with you? YOU Scott: Eliza it’s not what you think. Moon: Wow, did you fuck up. HIT (Angel throws a briefcase out the door) ROCK (Scott takes a joint from Leah) BOTTOM (Julia is about to run in front of a bus) Angel: I’d like to report a child predator in the area… NEW EPISODE NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Ww4.jpg Ww5.jpg Ww6.jpg |-| Quotes= *Julia: "My friend had to tell you MY BABY DIED or you wouldn’t have even known." *Scott : "No…I’m not gonna turn into Sophie. Turn to drugs every time I’m upset. Not again." *Liam: "I’ll help you through it, Jules. We can do it, together." *Julia: "You’re the best guy I’ve ever been with. I love you. But we can’t be together right now. Not with me like this." |-| Music= *The Kind- Flyleaf *Roads Untraveled- Linkin Park *The End of All Things- Panic! At the Disco |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_309:_Wonderwall_(2) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Scott Plots Category:Julia Plots Category:Angel Plots